<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>She Didn’t Ask, He Didn’t Answer by kickassfu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478841">She Didn’t Ask, He Didn’t Answer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu'>kickassfu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Old Fic, Short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:06:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The sobbing, the hiccups, they wracked through her body painfully; if she just let it all out and wailed to her heart’s content, she would feel so much better. But she never did - never would - because then she’d be showing weakness, and shoving everything down was so much easier.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>She Didn’t Ask, He Didn’t Answer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm going to be transferring my old fics from FF.net, and this is one of them. It was written (or posted) on 2016, I've improved throughout the years so you know...if this isn't the best I apologize lol Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was unmistakably one of the hardest things Klaus had ever heard. The worst part of it all, was her trying to keep it quiet, trying not to make a sound - as if he couldn’t hear her a mile away.</p><p>He could almost taste her pain on his tongue, salty and iron full, so heart wrenchingly devastating.</p><p>The sobbing, the hiccups, they wracked through her body painfully; if she just let it all out and wailed to her heart’s content, she would feel so much better. But she never did - never would - because then she’d be showing weakness, and shoving everything down was so much easier.</p><p>Why did she have to be similar to him in that aspect?</p><p>No more.</p><p>Klaus could not let Caroline suffer anymore all by herself, invasion of privacy and all, he couldn’t let her be anymore.</p><p>No knocking, no heads up - nothing - he just waltzed into her bedroom. The sight that awaited him felt like a stake in his undead heart; if the whimpers and hushed cries beat harshly in his ears, her tear stricken face and trembling body hurt him even more deeply.</p><p>Caroline was sitting up, her arms holding her bent legs - just another way to forcefully control her cries and body. Obviously, she startled at his sudden appearance, still there was no fear in her eyes, just confusion and deep sorrow.</p><p>She didn’t ask, even though her eyes were pleading.</p><p>He didn’t answer - not with words at least - he just walked towards her bed and sat down next to her, pulling Caroline’s body towards him in a fierce hug.</p><p>Not once did Caroline think of pushing him away.</p><p>Not once did she feel disgust or hatred.</p><p>He was there and she felt safe, so she hugged him back just as hard.</p><p>Caressing her hair, softly, he whispered, “You can cry love, just cry.”</p><p>As if her dams had broken, the heartbreaking sound of her in pain doubled, - her throat protesting against it and her eyes burning from the inside out - only stopping once exhaustion hit her.</p><p>Caroline felt herself drift into sleep - feeling lighter than she ever had before - in Klaus’ warm embrace.</p><p>The last thing she remembered hearing was his mellow voice, “Sleep well, Caroline.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>